


You Say You Want To Chase The Moon Like Fire.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nest Building, Nesting, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Probably a little OOC, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa blames himself for 'forcing' Iwaizumi to bond with him. He makes a nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say You Want To Chase The Moon Like Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title:Floral and Fading - Pierce The Veil)

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't exactly go against his instincts, but he didn't want to do anything that might upset his newly-bonded-with Alpha. 

Oikawa gulped. 

All he wanted to do was make a nest and add a few of his Mate's dirty laundry to it. Was that weird? 

He whined. 

He felt his heart rate increase, and panic filled his mind. 

He shook his head and curled into the corner of the lounge. His head hung lowly. 

"Oikawa? Hey, can you hear me?" A voice flooded his ears. 

The stiff neck told him he was like that for quite a while.

He looked to the Alpha who stood in front of him. 

He frowned.   
"I'm fine. Sorry, Alpha." 

He looked around, noticing how dark the room had gotten. 

"I'll get started on dinner." The Omega whispered. 

Iwaizumi shook his head.   
"No, you just stay here, I'll cook tonight."

The Omega's chest clenched but he hesitantly nodded.

"But don't think for a second that we're done talking." The Alpha said, walking into the next room. 

Oikawa frowned, blinking back the tears. 

He knew he was going to screw this up. He knew Iwaizumi his WHOLE life, so why was it so weird and awkward?

"Stop thinking so hard, I can smell your brain burning from here." The Alpha smirked to himself. 

Oikawa's frown deepened. 

Was Iwaizumi being more of a dick lately? more then usual? or was it just him? 

A small whimper fell from his lips. He just wanted to make a nest. One he could sleep in and never leave. 

He quietly stood up from his seat and tiptoed to the shared room. 

He grabbed the blankets and pillows from the bed, and all the clothes (his own an his Alpha's) from the wardrobe, he even picked up a few dirty clothing from the floor.

He piled it all in the small of the corner of the bedroom, next to the small TV unit. 

Would his Alpha be angry? Would Iwaizumi punish him? 

"What are you doing in her-" the Alpha trailed off noticing the mess in the corner. 

"Oikawa?"

The Omega curled up tighter. 

"What has gotten into you? You smell like depression and anxiety, and it's stinking up the place. Tell me what happened." 

Oikawa couldn't ignore that Alpha's command. 

"Did I ruin everything?" He asked, his voice shaking and croaky. 

Iwaizumi frowned and cocked his head. 

"When?"

The Omega bit his lip. 

"I-I sh-should have..." He paused, not sure how he should word his insecurities. 

"I messed it up. Eighteen years of friendship. I-I'm sorry." He sobbed, burring his face into what seems to be one of Iwaizumi's dirty jersey's. 

"Don't say that. You did nothing wrong. Am I a bad Alpha? Is that the problem?" The Alpha worried his lip, hoping his best friend - his Mate would ease his worries.

Oikawa snapped his head up.  
"No! No! No! You're perfect! I-I just- you were going to BE someone. Going to do great things and settle down with a woman. And now you have...me." He said, not looking his Alpha in the eyes. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a hold of the other's chin. 

"I can still go to collage. We can just live off campus and get a small house, flat or appartment close to the collage. It won't be that hard. And a woman? Really? Oikawa, I haven't looked in the direction of a female since I presented as an Alpha nearly six years ago. I only noticed you."

Oikawa frowned. And shook his head to clear the confusion. 

"But, my first heat? I forced you to- it triggered your rut- I-I forced you."

Iwaizumi shook his head.   
"No. It just made me do the one thing I didn't have the courage to do. I wanted to bond with you. Now stop crying, dinner is getting cold, and you haven't eaten since yesterday morning." 

Oikawa gulped and sniffled, nodding with a small. 

"If it means anything, I wanted to bond with you too."

The Alpha nodded.   
"I know. You did a shit job at trying to hide it."

Oikawa blushed and hit the Alpha-his Alpha- in the shoulder.

"And after dinner, you can clean...THAT up." Iwaizumi frowned, pointing to Oikawa's 'nest'.

Oikawa frowned slightly.

Did his Alpha not like his nest? Did he need to make a bigger one? A better one? What was wrong with it?

The Omega looked to his Mate frowning. He gulped.

"Yes Alpha." He nodded.

"It's fine actually. You can leave it there." He said, sensing the Omega's panic and distress.

"But you HAVE to stop calling me 'Alpha', it sounds wrong coming from you."

Oikawa smiled.   
"What ever you say Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.


End file.
